Adventure Tracking
Submitted Adventures submitted for judge approval: * Let My Person Go; DM: Artur Hawkwing; APL 1 Upcoming These adventures are approved and ready to recruit: * Evil Unto Evil; DM: Systole; APL 8 Investigation In Progress * Coils of Flame DM: Mowgli; Judge: perrinmiller * The Ringling Affair DM: perrinmiller; Judge: ?? * The Curse of the Brown Auroch; DM: Grayn; Judge: Satin Knights * To Bee or Not to Bee; DM: sunshadow21; Judge: ?? * Elenore's Jewels; DM: perrinmiller; Judge: ?? * Allbright's Shadow DM: Satin Knights; Judge: jkason; APL 11, 8-10 characters from 8th-12th level, dungeon crawl * Through the Looking Gate DM: jackslate45; Judge: perrinmiller * Kaedyn's Quest DM: perrinmiller; Judge: Satin Knights Completed *Bats in the Belfry DM: HolyMan; Judge: GlassEye; Run Time: 98 days; DMC 5.46 and 1.40 for GlassEye. * Beggar's Belief DM: Aldern Foxglove/GlassEye; DM Time: 71 days/22 days; DMC (AF) 4.97; DMC (GE) 1.54 * Bloodcove Disguise DM: galahad0430 (Until 13 Dec 2011); DM Time 19.53 & perrinmiller (From 14 Dec 2011); DM Time 8.89 * A Brief Interlude DM: HolyMan; Run Time: 11 days: DMC .77 * Buyer's Remorse DM: Aldern Foxglove; Run Time: 23 days; DMC: 2 points * Crab a la King DM: AxeM; Judge: HolyMan; Run Time: 20 days; DMC: 2 points * Daggers at Midnight 2 DM: perrinmiller; Run Time: 113 days; DMC: 7.91 * Dockside Diversion (level 1-2) DM: GlassEye; Run Time: 8 days; DMC: 0.56 * Dwarven Crusade: Khuldun DM: GlassEye; Run Time: 302 days; DMC: 21.14 * Escort Service DM: Systole; Run Time: 88 days; DMC: 6.16 * Frog Hunt DM: GlassEye; Run Time: 18 days; DMC: 2 points * The Green Faerie DM: InVinoVeritas; Run Time: 210 days; DMC 14.70 * Greener is the Grass DM: GlassEye; Run Time: 222 days; DMC: 15.54 * Howling Night DM: SJRSamurai/InVinoVeritas * In Love and Death DM: GlassEye; Run Time: 62 days; DMC: 4.34 * Kobold's Keep DM: HolyMan; Run Time: 107 days; DMC: 6 points * The Lady of Lake Laguna DM: Deuce Traveler; Run Time: 82 days: DMC 5.74 * Little Rock of Horrors DM: GlassEye; Judge: Aldern Foxglove; Run Time: 56 days; DMC: 3.92 * A Merchant in Need of Assistance DM: sunshadow21; Judge: HolyMan; Run Time: 37 days; DMC 2.59 * The Mightiest Weapon DM: Deuce Traveler; Run Time: 57 days; DMC: 3.99 * The Old Alchemist DM: HolyMan; Run Time: 90 days; DMC 6.3 * One Night in Palazzo Dannato DM: HolyMan; Run Time: 58 days; DMC 4.06 * Run Away DM: jackslate45; Run Time: 77 days; DMC: 5.39 * Ryall's Estate DM: Jkason; Run Time: 77 days: DMC 5.39 * St. Ulthar's Medallion DM: Mark Chance; Run Time: 201 days (171 DMing); DMC: 11.97 * Scourge of the Howling Horde DM: perrinmiller; Run Time: 362 days; DMC: 25.34 * Sinking Ever Deeper DM: Selc Silverhand; Run Time: 149 days; DMC: 10.43 * A Soul Indiscretion DM: Aldern Foxglove; DM Time: 58 days; DMC 4.06 * The Sunken Temple DM: Walking Dad; Run Time: 154 days; DMC 10.78 * The Sword and the Fallen Angel DM: perrinmiller; Run Time: 120 days: DMC 8.4 * Velvet Underground DM: InVinoVeritas; Run Time: 60 days; DMC 4.20 * Uncertain Whereabouts DM: Qik; Run Time: 64 days; DMC 4.48 * Expansion DM: Sunshadow21; Run Time: 164 days; DMC 11.48 * Something's Cooking DM: sunshadow21; Run Time: 65 days; DMC 4.55 * Roaming Dead - Appendix B DM: perrinmiller; Run Time: 28 days; DMC 1.96 * Roaming Dead DM: DalkonCledwin; Judge: perrinmiller; Run Time: 48 days; DMC 3.36 * Daggers at Midnight DM: perrinmiller; Run Time: 194 days; DMC 13.58 * Distant Relations DM: jkason; Run Time: 154 days; DMC 10.78 * Dockside Diversion/Still Waters DM: GlassEye; Run Time: 144 days; DMC 10.08 * Special DMC Award Satin Knights; DMC 6.00 * Crypt of the Everflame DM: Mowgli; Run Time: 387 days; DMC 27.09 * Precious Cargo DM: Qik; Run Time: 57 days; DMC 3.99 * Treasure Hunt DM: sunshadow21; Run Time: 167 days; DMC 11.69 * A Spiked Drink DM: jackslate45; Run time: 179 days; DMC 12.53 * A visit with Father Kedric DM: perrinmiller; Run Time: 46 days; DMC 3.22 * Fury Steps In DM: Qik; Run time: 138 days; DMC 9.66 * Guard Duty DM: Sunshadow21; Run time: 70 days; DMC 4.9 * Rescue at Boar's Ridge DM: Satin Knights; Run time: 116 days; DMC 8.12 * Toad in the Hole DM: Systole; Run time: 94 days; DMC 6.58 * Mopping Up DM: Sunshadow21; Run Time: 122 days; DMC 8.54 * The Cave of (Un)Death DM: HolyMan; Run Time: 116 days; DMC 8.12 * The Kidnappers' Trail DM:Toasterferret; Run Time: 84 days; DMC 5.88 * Waking the Dead DM: DrJest AWOL after 29 days; DMC 2.03; replaced by GlassEye 115 days; DMC 8.05 * Ogre in the Rushes DM: HolyMan AWOL after 128 days; DMC 8.96 * Wreck Ashore DM: Satin Knights; Run Time: 129 days; DMC 9.03 * Special Delivery DM: Sunshadow21; Run Time: 72 days; DMC 5.04 * Kostry Kopec DM: jkason; Run Time: 370 days; 25.9 GMC * Ties that Bind DM: Qik 249 days, DMC 17.43; Takeover by perrinmiller 66 days; DMC 4.62; * Warehouse Sitting DM:Rhydius; Run Time: 201 days; DMC 14.07 * Forge of Fury: The Mountain Door DM: perrinmiller; Run Time: 257 days; DMC 17.99 * Faith and Good Works DM:Systole; Run Time: 390 days; DMC 27.3 * Darkness Rising DM: HolyMan; 82 days before going AWOL; DMC 5.74; DM: Satin Knights 148 days; DMC: 10.36 * Tower of the Black Pearl DM: Deuce Traveler; 188 days; DMC 13.16 * Tower of Power DM: Systole; 217 days; DMC 15.19 * The Devil We Know DM: perrinmiller; 60 days; DMC 4.2 * Unnamed (Borric, Nathan, Sylvain, and Zelena) DM GlassEye; 232 days; DMC 16.24 * Rodents of Unusual Size DM: Scott deWar, DMC 9.94; Judge/DM: Satin Knights, DMC: 1.96 * Unwanted Farmhands; DM: perrinmiller; 37 days; DMC 2.59 * The Devil We Know Part 2 DM: perrinmiller; 99 days; DMC 6.93 * The Forbidden Isle of Ancient Secrets DM: Satin Knights; 526 days; DMC: 36.82 Non-Judge Approvals of characters earn 0.1 DMC *Grayn: Total DMC Earned: 0.10; Unspent: 0.10 Approvals: Emily Halten (1st) * Aura: Total DMC Earned: 0.90; Unspent: 0.90 Approvals: Jericho Calivaire (1st); Qalabash Baram (1st); Pirvinia von Lichenstein (3rd); Mistie Thissledew (1st); Uff (1st); Dal (1st); Kryeprift (1st); Corbin Elmentis (1st); Lai Tai Liu (4th) DM Credits Tracking Active Deuce Traveler Total Earned: 22.89; Unspent 22.89 GlassEye Total Earned: 99.37; Unspent: 66.37 DMC Earned * 02.00 DMC; Frog Hunt Run Time: 18 days * 01.40 DMC: Bats in the Belfry DM: HolyMan/GlassEye; Run Time: 98 days; DMC 5.46/1.40 for GE * 03.92 DMC; Little Rock of Horrors; Run Time: 56 days * 01.54 DMC; Beggar's Belief DM: Aldern Foxglove/GlassEye; Run Time: 71 days/22 days * 04.34 DMC; In Love and Death; Run Time: 62 days * 00.56 DMC; Dockside Diversion (level 1-2); Run Time: 8 days * 10.08 DMC; Dockside Diversion/Still Waters; Run Time: 144 days * 21.14 DMC; Dwarven Crusade: Khuldun; Run Time: 302 days * 08.05 DMC; Waking the Dead; DM: DrJest/GlassEye; Replaced by GlassEye; Run Time: 115 days * 15.54 DMC; Greener is the Grass; Run Time: 222 days * 16.24 DMC; Unnamed (Borric, Nathan, Sylvain, and Zelena); Run Time: 232 days * 14.56 DMC; The Inheritance; 208 days DMC Spent * 2 pts, (29 Nov 2010) Fury @ level 2 * 6 pts, (30 Jun 2011) Agno Phoenicus (3rd pc) * 3 pts, (20 Sep 2011) Elenka Danyllova @ level 2 * 1 pts, (09 Nov 2011) Fury @ level 4 * 2 pts, (29 Mar 2012) Elenka Danyllova @ level 4 * 3 pts, (24 Apr 2012) Fury @ level 6 * 3 pts, (25 Aug 2012) Agno @ level 4 * 1 pts, (06 Jan 2013) Fury @ level 8 * 5 pts, (06 Jun 2013) Fury @ level 10 * 6 pts, (21 Aug 2013) Qalabash Baram (4th PC) * 1 pts, (10 Oct 2013) quick commissioning +1 shortbow jackslate45 Total Earned: 17.92; Unspent: 0.92 *Spent: 6 pts, Creating Tryion Thankirk (3rd PC) *Spent: 7 pts, Tyrion Thankirk @ level 1 *Spent: 4 pts, Aradra Longstrider @ Level 6 jkason Total Earned: 41.97; Unspent: 27.97 *Spent 2 pts, Nathan Tchanlach @ level 3 *Spent 4 pts, Saktouk Bekloric @ level 2 *Spent 6 pts, Creating Ru Brike (3rd PC) *Spent 1 pt, Ru Brike @ level 2 *Spent 1 pt, commission time (Seeking +1 Longbow) Mowgli * Crypt of the Everflame: Earned DMC 27.19 * Coils of Flame: Earned DMC 11.9 (Through 09/21/2013) * Spent: 1 pts, Leveling Pari * Spent: 5 pts, Leveling Kalinn * Spent: 2 pts, Leveling Kalinn * Spent: 7 pts, Leveling Breninyr * Spent: 6 pts, Leveling Breninyr * Spent: 6 pts, Leveling Breninyr * Spent: 3 pts, Leveling Breninyr (from Coils of Flame, In Progress) * Spent: 3 pts, Amulet, Mystic Pearl (from Coils of Flame, In Progress) * Spent: 6 pts, Creating Kryeprift Himbal (from Coils of Flame, In Progress) perrinmiller * Bloodcove Disguise DM: galahad0430 (Until 13 Dec 2011); DM Time 19.53 & perrinmiller (From 14 Dec 2011); DM Time 8.89 * Daggers at Midnight DM: perrinmiller; Run Time: 194 days; DMC 13.58 * Daggers at Midnight 2 DM: perrinmiller; Run Time: 113 days; DMC: 7.91 * Scourge of the Howling Horde DM: perrinmiller; Run Time: 362 days; DMC: 25.34 * The Sword and the Fallen Angel DM: perrinmiller; Run Time: 120 days: DMC 8.4 * Roaming Dead - Appendix B DM: perrinmiller; Run Time: 28 days; DMC 1.96 * A visit with Father Kedric DM: perrinmiller; Run Time: 46 days; DMC 3.22 * Ties that Bind DM: Qik 249 days, DMC 17.43; Takeover by perrinmiller 66 days; DMC 4.62 * Forge of Fury: The Mountain Door DM: perrinmiller; Run Time: 257 days; DMC 17.99 * The Devil We Know DM: perrinmiller; 60 days; DMC 4.2 * Unwanted Farmhands; DM: perrinmiller; 37 days; DMC 2.73 * The Devil We Know Part 2 DM: perrinmiller; 99 days; DMC 6.93 Total Earned: 105.77; Unspent: 48.77 *Spent: 6 pts, Creating Tyrien e'Adrianne (3rd PC) *Spent: 5 pts, Tyrien @ level 1 *Spent: 4 pts, Tyrien @ level 2 *Spent: 5 pts, Ariel @ level 4 *Spent: 6 pts, Cythera @ level 5 *Spent: 1 pts, Cythera @ level 6 *Spent: 2 pts, Tyrien @ level 4 *Spent: 1 pts, Borric @ level 5 *Spent: 1 pts, Cythera @ level 7 *Spent: 3 pts, Cythera @ level 10 *Spent: 6 pts, Creating Pirvinia von Lichenstein(4th PC) *Spent: 7 pts, Pirvinia @ level 1 *Spent: 6 pts, Pirvinia @ level 2 *Spent: 1 pts, Pirvinia @ level 3 *Spent: 2 pts, Borric @ level 9 *Spent: 1 pts, Borric @ level 10 Satin Knights DMC Earned * Special DMC Award' DMC 6.00 * Rescue at Boar's Ridge 116 days; DMC 8.12 * Wreck Ashore 129 days; DMC 9.03 * Darkness Rising 148 days; DMC: 10.36 * Rodents of Unusual Size 28 days; 1.96 DMC * The Forbidden Isle of Ancient Secrets DM: Satin Knights; 526 days; DMC: 36.82 DMC Spent Total DMC Earned: 72.29; Unspent: 51.29 *Spent: 6 pts, Creating Tasanto Nysys (3rd PC) *Spent: 6 pts, Tasanto @ level 2 *Spent: 6 pts, Arianna @ level 5 *Spent: 3 pts, Arianna @ level 6 *Spent: 6 pts. Creating Mystie Thissiledew, (4th PC) Sunshadow21 Total Earned: 39.97; Unspent: 31.97 DMC Earned * 07.21 DMC; A Bad Light; Run Time: 103 days DMC Spent * Spent: 2 pts, Ausk @ level 1 * Spent: 6 pts, Creating Thuvian Darklight (3rd PC) Systole Total Earned: 55.25; Unspent: 46.25 *Spent: 6 pts, Creating Cavernous Hode (3rd PC) *Spent: 3 pts, Sylla @ level 6/7 Inactive Aldern Foxglove: Total Earned: 11.03; Unspent: 11.03 AxeM: Total Earned: 2; Unspent: 0.0 * Spent: 2 pts, The Duke @ level 2 DalkonCledwin: Total Earned: 3.36; Unspent 3.36 galahad0430: Total Earned: 19.53; Unspent 19.53 HolyMan: Total Earned: 45.41; Unspent: 24.41 * Spent: 1 pt, Markas @ level 1; * Spent 7 pt, Darreo @ level 1 * Spent: 3 pt. Markas @ level 2 * Spent: 6 pt. Creating Ioseph (3rd PC) * Spent 2 pt. Ioseph @ level 1 May 6, 2012 * Spent 1 pt. Markas @ level 4 (08/07/12) * Spent 1 pt. Ioseph @ level 2 (09/30/12) InVinoVeritas: Total Earned: 18.90; Unspent: 3.90 *Spent: 6 pts, Creating Kazanto (3rd PC) *Spent: 2 pts, Kanli @ level 2 *Spent: 2 pts, Kanli @ level 3 *Spent: 1 pt, Kazanto @ level 1 *Spent: 2 pts, Kanli @ level 4 *Spent: 2 pts, Holphin @ level 2 Mark Chance: Total Earned: 11.97; Unspent: 11.97 Rhidius: Total Earned: 14.07; Unspent: 14.07 Qik: Total Earned: 35.56; Unspent: 29.56 * Spent: 6 pts, Creating Mesem Adrarda (3rd PC), March 15, 2012 SelcSilverhand: Total Earned: 10.43; Unspent: 10.43 Scott DeWar: Total Earned: 9.94; Unspent: 9.94 * Rodents of Unusual Size 142 days; DMC: 9.94 Toasterferret: Total Earned: 5.88; Unspent: 5.88 Walking Dad: Total Earned: 10.78; Unspent: 10.78